Because of you
by BrokenAngel17
Summary: A Couple of years after Izzy's death, George finds himself falling for an intern. Riley is a beautiful intelligent women on the road to become a doctor who just can't forget her past. Will they be able to heal the other?


It seemed like he had set a flower on her grave every day since the day she had died. It had been

two years since Izzy Stevens had died in a horrible car accident. George regretted not telling her

just how much he had loved her every single day since. Although still friends he and Callie had

split the year before ,when they figured out that neither were actually in love . So saying his quiet

good morning and setting down the tiger Lillie George got into his car and headed to the hospital

to start his first day as a attending. It had been six years since he had started as an intern and now

he would become one of the new bosses to the interns. He cracked a small smile realizing that

Christina , Meredith , and Alex would be joining him. When he got to the hospital he let out a

small sigh and headed toward the dressing area to get ready. Everybody was there by the time he

had opened the door it was just like old times minus they weren't interns anymore, and even the

conversation never changed. Derek although chief of surgery would still join them every once in a

while and this was one of those days.

" I love fresh meat" Alex said pulling his pants on

" Alex can you think about something besides your penis for one minute" Christina asked

" No" George and Meredith said together

" Besides dating interns is against the rules" Meredith said

" Uh uh that's what you told me" Derek said wrapping his arms around her

" Yeah Grey practice what you preach" Alex said

" Well if you can't keep your pants on at least leave your interns alone I mean you don't need

them to hate you" Derek said with a smirk

" I know that which is why your wife's are my main target" Alex said smirking back

Before Meredith could comment she was interrupted by their own resident and loving Nazi

Miranda Bailey who was now resident head of the interns .

" Are you fools still in here chatting you get your new little flocks today so lets go!" Bailey said

walking into the changing room

" Nope some things never change" George muttered

They headed toward the interns locker room to collect their new group of doctors. George

couldn't help but stray behind a little lost in his thoughts and memories of being an intern

himself. He finally came out of his thought when Bailey called out to his name. Ryan's, Smith,

Terri, Patrick your with O' Malloy. Walking up George started to introduce himself much the

same way Bailey had done so long ago but more polite.

" I'm George and call me that but add doctor just for Baileys satisfaction, anyways you are now

doctors peoples lives are on your hands but remember accidents do happen. Do not be afraid to

ask questions I was in your shoes I know what its like, any questions" George asked

A small hand shot up, George looked at the only female doctor of his troop and couldn't help but

stare. She was beautiful , short curvy in all the right places and had beautiful eyes you could get

lost in. She seemed to young to be out of medical school. Shaking his head he asked her what her

question was.

" Yes…" George began not getting to their names yet

" Riley Smith, I was wondering when do we actually start to scrub up" She asked

George couldn't help but chuckle it was like having another Cristina except this one was too soft

to be like his favorite Korean women.

" Honestly it could happen at any time, the head of the OR that day usually picks the best intern to

help him with, and any one of the doctors could pick you to scrub in and help" George answered

" So always be ready" Callie said coming up behind George giving him a quick wink before

heading to were she was needed.

" Yeah Riley think you can handle it" Steven Terrie said

" Always" Riley snapped back

" Ok anyways I want Greg you're on labs Riley patient work ups Jake your on sutures

today" George said

" What about me?" Steven asked

"You? you get to do rectal exams" George said


End file.
